1. Field of the Invention
This railway car is of the gondola type which includes a basically open top shell construction. Cars of this type are particularly useful in unit train operation and may be utilized for hauling coal or other such materials with the cars being readily adapted for rotary discharge operation.
2. Description of the prior art
Railway gondolas of conventional design and construction are provided with a car floor which is supported and rests upon the top of a centersill projecting outwardly from opposite ends of the car. The floor is supported by cross bearers which are connected at their inner ends to the webs of the centersill and extend outwardly from opposite sides thereof to the sidesills and thereby support the floor assembly. The gondolas are used in many instances in unit train operation and includes the rotary type of coupler which permits rotary discharge of each of the cars without uncoupling the train of cars. The gondolas of the prior art are subject to high maintenance costs because of body fractures resulting from rotary dumping and other train operation. Repairs are frequent and down time costs are high. The present improved design, to a great extent, solves the problems encountered by the conventional gondolas exemplified in the prior art.